No Easy Way Out
by phasha18
Summary: The Winchester's run into a relative that they haven't seen since they were children. It's not their father, so who is it? -Updated Feb 13, 2011-
1. Chapter 00: It's Who Now?

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural. Don't own any characters. Meaning that I don't own the Winchester's, Jo & Ellen Harvelle; Ash; Bobby Singer or any other characters that are from the series. I do own Kali Winchester. "No Easy Way Out" belongs to Bullet For My Valentine._

_**A/N: **__This is totally AU. In other words it is in no relation to the series other than the characters that appear and some of their histories. Also, this is my first Supernatural fic, but it is not my first fic not by a long shot. _

**Title:****No Easy Way Out**

**Summary: **The Winchester's run into a relative that they haven't seen since they were children. It's not their father, so who is it?

_**Chapter 00: It's Who Now?**_

Kali Winchester was only a small girl when she witnessed her mother being killed. Her uncle John Winchester arrived too late to save her, it was that day that she decided that she didn't want to play with dolls like the other girls her age. Dean thought that his little cousin Kali was too much like a girl to be tough, she proved him wrong on many occasions. Sam, couldn't remember her very well at all, she was in between their ages. Sam being born in 1983, Dean in 1979 and Kali in 1981.

Sitting in her car, it was the one thing that she could rely on ever since her father had given it to her months before he had died, she looked around it until her eyes landed on the one thing that always kept her comfort. A photo of her with her cousins standing either side of her Sam's little arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She thought for a moment before she dialled the last phone number, which she had been given by her Uncle.

'This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help.' John Winchester's voice emitted from the phone so Kali scribbled down the number before she hung up.

Sam and Dean Winchester were driving through Jacksonville, Illinios on their way to the latest supernatural occurrence. Neither boy knew what was install for them when Dean's cell-phone started to ring. Looking at it Dean tossed it to Sam, he didn't recognise the number, neither boy did.

"Answer it," Dean said loudly over the blaring of Led Zeppelin.

"What? Why me?" Sam questioned, looking at his older brother and reaching for the volume, only to have his hand swatted away. "Jerk! I need to turn the thing down if I'm to answer your cell,"

"Fine, but you're turning it up again, after you find out who the hell it is." Dean stated looking straight ahead as he drove along.

Kali sat with her cell phone pressed to her ear waiting patiently for Dean to pick up. She wasn't sure if calling him was the right thing to do. She ran her free hand through her hair as she heard a click on the other end.

'Dean Winchester's phone,' Sam answered, as Dean looked at him as to say _Well?._

"Considering that you said 'Dean Winchester's phone'...I'm guessing that it's Sammy," Kali said pausing before she continued. "It's your cousin Kali."

Sam looked at Dean almost dropping his phone before he spoke. "Dean, she says she's Kali."

"Ask her how her mother died," Dean said, as how their mother had died was something only people close to them knew.

"What! I'm not asking that!" Sam exclaimed seemingly forgetting that she was on the other end of the phone.

'Uh Sam, you realise I'm still on the phone right?' Kali said with a laugh as she started to drive through Granite City, Illinios.

"Shit, sorry," Sam muttered covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Idiot, you forgot she was still there didn't you?" Dean laughed, as he drove through a red light.

'Are you still hunting the thing that killed your mom and mine?' Kali queried as she drove out of Granite City. 'Look there's something strange going on in Carlinville,'

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam questioned, as he listened to what his cousin was saying to him.

"Carlinville," Dean answered, not taking his eyes of the road as he drove. "Why?"

"Kali's going there,"

Dean stopped his car abruptly and stared at his younger brother unbelievingly. Neither of the boys knew that Kali had been in contact with their father up until recently. She knew more about them then any cousin should ever know. Sam for some reason felt that it was best to trust her, even though he couldn't remember her very well at all.

Kali pulled over to the side of the road and through looked the rear view mirror, she was sure something was following her just not what. She reached into the ever open dash board and pulled out a small EMF detector switching it on only to have it light up and sing continuously at her, something that it only did when there was wrong in the air.

"Sam, give the phone to Dean. I need to talk to him," Kali said, as she looked around again trying to see if she could see what was going on around her.

'Here,' Sam handed the phone to Dean. 'She wants you,'

"Dean, I had to change my number. Look, there's something stopping me from getting to Carlinville," Kali said, as she pulled out a gun loaded with rock salt. "You can't tell Sammy that you saw me,"

'Kali, what is it?' Dean questioned listening to her as she tried to describe what it was that was stopping her.

"No clue, it's outside the car," Kali answered, aiming her gun just below the window level and firing. "Dean, meet me just out side the city there's an old roadhouse,"

'What was that?' Dean questioned, almost startled at the sound the sound of a gunshot.

"Oh just some supernatural force trying to get into my car," Kali paused looking out her window and seeing what she thought was the ghost of a young girl. "Meet me. I gotta go," she hung up the phone undid her seatbelt before she climbed out and looked at the ghost.


	2. Chapter 01: Ghostly Families

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 00. 

_**A/N:**__ The gun mentioned is similar to one that the Winchesters use in the series._

_**Chapter 01: Ghostly Families.**_

Almost as soon as Dean hung up his phone he received a text from an un-identified number telling them to go to _38.42N ; 90.08W_ which was where Kali had last been and was currently stuck. Dean knew that the text was co-ordinates and that they weren't for Carlinville. Sam looked at Dean questioningly as the older Winchester pulled out a map and looked at the co-ordinates and then at the map.

"We have to go to Granite City," Dean said, as he started his baby again. 

"Why?" Sam questioned, thinking that they should just go straight to Carlinville and get what ever it was that was there.

"The co-ordinates, are just outside it..." Dean paused, glancing at Sam who was still looking at him. "Kali's in trouble," that was all he said as he started the hour drive to Granite City.

"What sort of trouble?" Sam queried, not expecting an answer from his older brother.

"She didn't really say," 

Kali stood looking around her car, trying to work out what it was that was around her. She looked into the air and saw cloud of butterflies. To her a cloud of butterflies could only mean one thing and that was a family of unresting ghost's.

"What do you want?" Kali questioned, staring at the cloud before she looked at the small girl standing before her. 

"To stop you from leaving," the girl said with a sadistic grin as she looked up at her. Kali smiled at the girl as she aimed her gun a _1983 Taurus PT92 _at her chest.

"Don't count on it," she said, looking for the other apparitions that should have been near the child. Within seconds she had fired at the child and watched her dissipate.

"Leave our daughter alone," an eerily dark voice said as it appeared before her.

"Why the hell should I? You expect me to stay," Kali shouted as she aimed her gun straight at his chest.

"Little girl, that won't stop me," the older man said to her, all she did was smirk at it before she spoke.

"Now you see, that is where you are fucking wrong," 

Dean drove furiously along the highway wanting to get to the exact location of his cousin. Sam sat in the passenger seat talking to Bobby Singer who was doing some digging for him.

"Seven deaths on the outskirts of town since 1910," Sam reiterated as he looked at Dean and then at his notes. "All young women in their early twenties, single and carrying a child."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Dean questioned, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Seven deaths or single?" Sam replied glancing at Dean who gripped the wheel tighter. 

"After that,"

"Carrying a child?" Sam paused realising what Dean was getting at. "You don't think?"

"No!"

Kali hoped that Dean would know what her text had meant. She had sent it almost as soon as she had hung up. John Winchester had always told her to send him co-ordinates if she ever needed him and that Dean would be the one to understand them.

"What sort of car does she have?" Sam asked looking at the road that lay ahead of them.

"A black 1980 Cadillac Coupe DeVille," Dean answered, he remembered it because he had helped install some hidden compartments inside it. "Why?"

"Ahead, just off the main road," Sam pointed to a black car and a young girl.

"Shit! Call the last number that called me back," Dean thrust his cell back in Sam's face. "Now Sam!"

"Okay," Sam muttered, and quickly did what Dean asked him to as they sped down the highway and Kali pulled out her cell.

'Dean?' she queried, not knowing which of them had called.

"Sam, we can see you...what is it?" Sam replied as Dean grabbed the phone from him.

"Kali, get your amulet," Dean commanded knowing that it was always close to her just not where it was. 

'Don't worry, I got it tattooed on me,'

Dean and Sam watched as a spirit tried to possess their cousin. Sam gasped when he saw that it was being repelled and kept out of her body.

"Do you think that's how it did it?" Dean asked as he switched the car off and jumped out. 

"Bobby's still looking into it, he said he'll call when he knows more," Sam paused before he continued. "Why'd the spirit not enter her?"

"She has a tattoo of a protection kanji," Dean called as he walked straight to Kali and wrapped his arms around her. "You stay the hell away from her,"

"Dean," Kali muttered looking up at the taller man as she turned in his arms watching as the spirit's left. "What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 02: And We Get Out How?

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 00.

_Thanks to darkgirl3 and angelscovegirl for reviewing. I have plans for this story._

**Chapter 02: And We Get Out How?**

Sam stared between Dean and Kali, he wasn't sure what to do. None of them were sure about the spirit's that were haunting the highway. It was their one way out of Granite City. Kali un-wrapped Dean's arms from around her and walked over to Sam.

"You got all big Sam," she smirked, looking him in the eyes before going to her car and reaching in the back and pulling out her laptop. "Dean, didn't you say that Sammy's always researching?"

"You told her about me? When the hell did you see her?" Sam questioned almost angrily as he looked between Dean and Kali.

"What? She was asking. I'll tell you later," Dean said, looking to Kali who was standing at the hood of her car with her laptop open.

"Can you tell me why the hell I can't get out of Granite?" she questioned, glancing away from her laptop but still typing something into what looked to be a search engine from what the boys could see.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Dean answered looking to Sam who shrugged. "Sammy tell her what Bobby told you,"

Sam thought for a moment before he spoke. "Bobby said, that since sometime in 1910 there have been seven deaths," he paused as Kali looked at him. "All young women in their early twenties, single,"

"What else?" she questioned, she had a feeling that the younger Winchester wasn't telling her everything.

"Nothing," Sam lied, causing Dean to stare at him an 'Ass tell her' look.

Sighing Dean looked at the page that Kali had opened on her computer while listening to Sam talk. Sam peered at the screen before he realised what he was looking at.

"Every hunter as their journal," she paused before continuing. "This is mine," she knew that was the look that they were giving her.

"Didn't say anything," Dean said as he held one hand up in defence and in the other his fathers journal.

"Yeah, but you were," she motioned to Sam as Dean started to flick through the journal.

Sam jumped as his cell phone rang; he looked at caller ID before he answered. "Bobby, please tell me you have more,"

'Maybe. In March of 1909 approximately halfway through the month for about four days,' Bobby paused gathering his thoughts before he continued. 'A family of four was killed,'

"And you think that they're doing it?" Sam questioned as he listened intently to what Bobby was saying while he watched Dean.

'It's a possibility, there's a few hunters in that area that might know more,'

Sam hung up his cell roughly shoving it into his pocket as he heard Dean asking Kali a question, which he didn't quite catch. It was apparently one that she didn't get either as she spun around and looked at him.

"Dean, what the hell did you just say?" she questioned, staring up at him before she looked at Sam.

"Sorry didn't hear him. But Bobby did just tell me something interesting," Sam answered, trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean queried, grateful for the subject change.

"For, four days in mid March in 1909 a family of four was killed," Sam said looking up from his notes as he realised that Bobby hadn't mentioned what or who it was that had done it.

"Did he say how or who?" Kali asked, she was getting rather nervous.

Reluctantly Sam shook his head and moved to hug the older girl. Dean had moved to look in her car jumping when he saw a small dog curled up on the passenger side. He wasn't sure if it was real or a toy.

"It's a toy, the real one is staying with a friend," Kali said quickly as she searched her laptop and Sam grabbed his head in pain and started to squint. "Dean!"

"What?" Dean questioned, looking up and seeing Sam. "Sammy!"

"Dean, it's happening again," Sam hissed as he held his head in sheer pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Kali questioned as she held onto Sam trying to get him to stay upright.

"Little Sammy here has pain inducing premonition things," Dean said quickly as he rushed to them and grabbed Sam's shoulder.

Dean looked at Kali as he tried to get Sam steady. Kali raised her eyebrow at him as she pulled out her cell and got ready to call an old friend of hers.

"You can't call someone to help," Dean said, right as Sam stood upright and leant heavily against him.

"You okay Sammy?" Kali questioned, as she ignored Dean and dialled her friend.

"Sam what did you see?" Dean questioned as Kali hopped on the trunk of her car and aimed her gun at something.

"Young girl, behind a bar...something grabbed her and pulled her over,"


	4. Chapter 03: Highway of Hell

_Ghostwriter, .jared sorry I've taken so long to update, but now I'm back with a new chapter._

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 00.

**Chapter 03: Highway of Hell**

"Young girl, behind a bar...something grabbed her and pulled her over,"

Dean looked at his brother and then at his cousin watching as the young girl cocked her gun. Sam took a deep breath as he tried to remember exactly what it was that he had just seen. Something was telling him that it wasn't the first time she'd made her way into his visions.

"Sam, tell me about the bar," Kali said as she fired her gun.

"I don't know, it looked like there was some sort of winged logo," he answered rubbing his hands over his face as though it would help him to remember.

While Sam had been talking Kali's friend had finally picked up the phone. "Kate, it's me. Baby girl listen you need to get the hell out of the bar," Kali paused listening as her friend started to argue with her. "Fine! But call Jo. I don't give a shit that you two aren't the best of friends, she'll save your ass,"

The Winchester boys looked at her as Dean saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Leaning into the Impala he grabbed the closest weapon to him, shaking his head when he saw that it was a dagger.

"Dean, a dagger won't stop them," Sam said as their cousin hung up her cell and shoved it into her pocket.

"Then what the fuck will?" Dean questioned as Kali stayed sitting on the trunk of her car kicking her legs against it.

"Burning bones, mostly," Sam said, before he looked at Kali who had stopped kicked her legs against the car and was aiming her gun at him. "What the hell?"

"Duck Sammy," Kali hissed as she got ready to fire her gun again, she had it loaded with rock salt, guaranteed to repel any spirit. "What will it take for you to get it? I'm not going to get possessed!"

Sam ducked as Kali fired her gun, laughing as the youngest Winchester jumped. Dean shook his head, he had never understood how it was that she knew the things that she knew, some stuff there father didn't even know.

"Start running now," Kali yelled, both Sam and Dean did what she said but not before grabbing her and literally carrying her between them. "Damn it, let go!"

"No, you'll end up dead," Dean hissed, deciding to toss her over his shoulder.

"I'm still alive aren't I?" she questioned as she started to pound his back before reluctantly stopping and kicking him.

"Quit it!" Dean winced as Sam shook his head before he glanced at them.

"Dude, she has a point," Sam said to him, watching as Kali kneed Dean in the groin. "Kali tell us what you want us to do," he muttered, not really knowing why now he was trust his cousin with his life.

"I don't fucking know, just don't run...I think it makes them angrier," she answered as calmly as she could as Dean dropped her on her butt.

"Was...that...necessary?" Dean questioned, as Kali sat cross-legged on the floor waiting for what she believed would be the death of her.

"Dean sit your ass down now. You too Sammy," Kali said grabbing Dean's arm with her free hand and yanking him down while holding her gun in the other hand and aiming it around them.

Dean and Sam looked at her shrugging as they sat down with her. They had no idea what-so-ever what was running through her head and how she was going to get herself out. Kali closed her eyes for a split second and in that second Dean stood up and made a run for the Impala.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as Kali clamped her hand over his mouth and handed him her gun.

"Don't yell, take this and aim it behind you trust me," Kali told him quietly as she fished around in her pocket coming up blank for more rock salt bullets. "Fuck," she muttered, biting her lip.

"What?" Sam questioned looking at her completely unsure of what she was doing.

"The rest of my rock salt is in the trunk of the Caddy," Kali muttered, she didn't want whatever was after her knowing where her supplies was.

"Can't Dean get it?" Sam questioned, looking at her she shook her head and closed her eyes. "No. You're not going,"

"Don't you get it Sam? They're after me not you, not Dean."

Sam turned his head and looked away from her before he looked in Dean's direction to see where his older brother had gotten to. Dean turned around quickly looking at Sam and Kali only to see Kali stand up and glare at Sam before walking calmly over to her Cadillac.

"Be careful," Sam muttered under his breath. He didn't really want her to do anything stupid, but considering that she was a Winchester that was unlikely to happen.


	5. Chapter 04: Danger Line

_**Disclaimer: **see chapter 00._

_A/N: Danger Line is the name of a song by Avenged Sevenfold. _

_Thank you to Cassadee Willows and Ghostwriter for reviewing and her for your reading pleasure is some more story._

**Chapter 04: Danger Line**

"Be careful," Sam muttered under his breath. He didn't really want her to do anything stupid, but considering that she was a Winchester that was unlikely to happen.

"I always am," came Kali's reply as she opened up the trunk of her car, she'd heard Sam but he hadn't known it.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed sliding up beside her as she rummaged through the trunk to find her rock salt bullets.

"Rock salt," she answered plainly, before slamming her fist down on one of the hard metal boxes. "Damn it, there's none here. I could have sworn I had more,"

Dean stared at the younger girl before he blinked and realised that they were all out of it too. Sam stood up slowly from where he had been sitting and walked over to Dean and Kali. He wanted to know what was going on that they weren't telling him.

"Dean, check under the back seats...Hopefully Jo didn't take it," Kali said, hoping that her younger friend hadn't taken her back up supply.

"Jo didn't take what?" Sam questioned looking down at her as she rummaged through her glove box and Dean looked under the back seats, well thought he was looking under them in the right way.

"Extra supply of rock salt for emergencies," she answered glancing up and letting out a laugh when she saw Dean's butt sticking out of the back door. "Dean I didn't mean literally under the back seat. Look in it, there's a zip under the front of it," she said causing Dean to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a zip? Are you sure?" Dean muttered under his breath as he felt along the front edge of the seat. "So there is," he stumbled over undoing the zip to get to the back seat.

Meanwhile, back at the bar Kate was busy trying to get organised and serving people at the same time. Jo was doing her best to keep the young girl safe without biting her head off. Neither girl was particularly found of one another, but they knew that if they stuck together than neither would get hurt. Ass she served the last of the customers she informed them that the bar would be closing for the night.

"What do you think she meant by something's coming?" Kate questioned, as she wiped the bar over as the last of the customers left for the night.

"Who knows?" Jo sighed in exasperation, it was the fourth time that night that Kate had asked her the same question.

"What is it with you..." Kate paused walking over to the door as Jo checked the rest of the bar to ensure that no stragglers were left behind before motioning that it was safe to lock the door. "...hunters and your damn secrets?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jo queried walking over to Kate who spun around to face her with her hands on her hips.

"It means that you all keep secrets! Kali included but she tells me when something is wrong, you, you I just don't get." Kate exclaimed, she didn't know how else to say what she had been thinking that night. Kate knew that all hunters had their secrets but Jo was something else, she kept to herself more than anyone had ever seen.

"How much do you know about Kali's life before she met you?" Jo questioned, she wanted to figure out just how much Kate knew about the other before anything else.

"That she was close to her uncle and father before they died. And that she would do anything to stop it happening again," Kate paused unsure of how to say the next part. "She told me that I should always trust the Harvelle's and Winchester's,"

"She told you to trust my family, why?" Jo asked clearly confused as to why Kali had told Kate to trust her family with her life.

"Because your father saved her and her father years ago with John Winchester," Kate remembered the reason as she had asked her the same thing the day that they had become friends.

"Wait, my father saved her life?" Jo queried spinning around with her eyebrow raised as she looked at Kate who had sat down on the bar.

"That's what she told me, she never went into any detail,"

On the highway Dean had managed to unzip the backseat but still wasn't sure what he was meant to be looking for that was hidden there. Kali was just hoping that her back-up supply of salt was there if not she was going to have to call in some favours.

"Dean rattle off what's left in there," Kali said as tried to access the message board that she had set up not long after opening the bar with Kate.

"Silver dagger, holy water, shot gun pellets, shot gun..." Dean stopped speaking as he stared at what was before him. "What the hell is that?"

"Bone finder, it works similar to the EMF detector. It might come in handy check and see if there's batteries for it," Kali explained as she managed to log into the message board that only hunters had access to. "Sam see if you can find out anything from the hunters that are online,"

"What did you just say?" Sam questioned, unsure if he had actually heard her right as one of the apparitions turned up again.

"This message board was set up just after I opened the bar. Only people who have access to it are hunters that have gotten the password from me." Kali said as she grabbed the Bone finder from Dean and dug around in the glove box until she found some batteries for it as he was having zero luck. "Ask if anyone knows anything about this highway and the stories that go with it, also ask any one who's close to stay away from it especially if they're female," she paused briefly as she put the batteries in. "One more thing, tell them that it's an order from Kali,"

"How is mentioning you going to get things done?" Dean questioned watching as the Bone Detector was switched on. "And how does that thing work?"

"It's set to only find old bones – that emit a faint carbon print – like say bones that are under a hundred years old and that no one knows where they are," Kali answered pausing before she continued. "it was also rigged by a friend who also happens to be a witch, not all of them a bad you know."

"Did you just make that first part up?" Sam raised an eyebrow as he typed their question onto the message board right as Kali and Dean fired the bullets into the ghost family again.

"How'd you guess?" She laughed pulling her hair into a ponytail as Dean's phone rang. "Answer it you have time,"

Kali sat on the ground and leant against her car and closed her eyes she had to know what had gone on on this highway. She motioned for Dean to scan the surrounding area and let her know if anything came up. She warned that the device would start to sing at them if there was.

"I'm not like other girls you should know by now,"


End file.
